The Engagement
by KATE85731
Summary: Edward and Bella’s Engagement


** B POV **

I woke up in Edward s arms as usual, except for one thing. Yesterdays events had flooded back into my memory. Fine, Edward. You ll get your way. I said. What exactly are we talking about because I hardly get my way? Uggh. I mean, fine. I ll marry you. I could barely choke out the words. Edward smiled his crooked smile and I lost my train of thought. Really? he asked. But remember the condition you have to do in order for me to marry you. I told him. His smile faded but quickly regained his happiness. "_Do you want the ring? NO! No rings yet!"_ I yelled. He just chuckled. I shuddered when I remembered what we had done the rest of the day. Alice and the rest of his family felt happy about us getting married. Then me and Edward had discussed how we were going to tell Charlie. Edward had felt me shudder. Did I wake you? No. It was just the nightmare of what happened yesterday that did. He laughed. We heard Charlie waking up. Well, I ll see you in a few minutes to drive you to school. He said. Fine. I hated that he had to leave me.

He kissed me and I forgot who I was and where I was at the moment. Edward leaned away and I sighed. He chuckled. I ll see you soon! and with that he jumped out of my bedroom window and started running. I brushed my teeth and took a shower. The sent of my strawberry shampoo had calmed me down. I was always anxious without Edward. I went downstairs and made Charlie and me some breakfast. "_You seem unhappy."_ He commented. "_Do I?"_ I asked. I tried to fight the need to burst out running for Edward's house. I couldn't stand to be alone with Charlie thinking about how me and Edward were going to tell him we were getting married. I would rather tell him I was going to become a vampire than this. We ate breakfast in silence. "_Well Bells, after work I m going fishing with Billy. So you and Alice have fun with your sleepover. I ll be back in two days. He said. Thanks Dad. You have fun with your fishing trip. Bye Bells."_ After Charlie left Edward was at the door. I ran into his arms and it was like I was molded to him. He laughed his velvet amazing laugh and I instantly kissed him.

On the car ride to school Edward started asking questions. Are you sure you want to do this Bella? He asked. Edward, I ve been doing a lot of thinking. I want you to be the one to change me. Not Alice or Carlisle or anyone except for you. If marriage is what it takes for you to do that, than that s what s going to happen. He looked at me curiously. What? I asked him. Are you backing out on your condition? No, no! I was just wondering thinking about what you re thinking about. I have a question. Bella, it kills me not to know what you re thinking. So just tell me the truth with no editing. Fine. Why does it matter who changes you? You ll be in enough pain not to care who it was so why bother choosing? I was shocked and a little embarrassed at his question. Nope. Not that one. Bella, please? I looked into his liquid golden eyes and gave in.

**EPOV**

** "**_Fine, I want you to do it because then we ll be linked by blood and venom so when you realize that I m not good enough for you, I ll have one reason to make you stay."_ Bella said this in a rush but with my hearing it sounded like she was emphasizing each word. I was horrified. By now we were in the school parking lot and I didn t need to worry about paying attention to the road. I replayed everything Bella had just said. My sweet Bella. How could she think that I would or could possibly leave her? She was my whole life and everything that mattered to me._ "Edward?"_ Bella interrupted me. She looked worried and afraid. Then I lost it. I burst out laughing. You you thithink that I could possibly leave you! I was laughing my head off by now. I could tell she was getting mad now. A chuckle left my mouth before I could stop it. Bella was about to get out of the car. I rushed quickly to open the door for her. Bella, I m sorry. I really am. I was abruptly serious now. She looked at me, clearly still mad. "_I m sorry. I just don t understand how you can think that." _She looked at me confused. "_Have you taken a good look at yourself and then a good look at me?"_ she asked. "_Bella, I saved you from countless near-death experiences and you think that I ll leave you?"_ she looked at me guiltily. "_Bella, never EVER think that! But _

_you already did that. How do I expect you to not realize the truth? You re too good for me."_ By now she looked like she was going to cry. "_Bella, that was the biggest mistake of my existence. I did it to protect you. If I knew what would have happened with me being gone then I would never have left. It was killing me to be away from you Bella."_ Then I kissed her. By now we were beyond late and made our way to our class.

**Mike POV**

Stupid, Dumb Cullen. He screws everything up. When Bella first came to Forks I thought I had a real chance with her. Then Cullen comes along, has a small talk with her and suddenly she s in love with him. It s so unfair. I wonder where he and Bella were. They were around twenty minutes late.

**Jessica POV**

I hate Bella. She comes along with her big city attitude, insults Forks and then gets Edward Cullen to herself. I hate her! I wonder where she and her boyfriend were. They were around twenty minutes late.


End file.
